Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming member of a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a multifunction peripheral having a combination of these functions in combination, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
For positioning in front, back, left and right sides of a frame member, which constitutes a main body of an image forming member, a positioning member is provided between front and back side plates of the main body of the image forming member, and the positioning precision of front, back, left and right sides of the frame member of the main body of the image forming member is secured by dimensional precision of the positioning member.
For instance, as is illustrated in FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-204247, the frame member is structured so that bent portions are provided in this side and a rear side of a stay 110, and the bent portions are fastened to front and back side plates 121 and 122, respectively. Generally, a tolerance (difference between maximum value and minimum value) of a length dimension on the outside of the bent portion of the stay 110, which has the length dimension of approximately 500 mm, is approximately ±0.5 mm to 0.7 mm.
In recent years, the frame member has been assembled not with conventional screw fastening but with laser welding, in order to increase the precision and reduce the cost of the frame member which constitutes the main body of the image forming member. In the case where the frame member is assembled with the laser welding, if a gap between components which are subjected to the laser welding becomes large to a certain extent or more, there is a possibility that welding failure may occur.
As in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-204247, in the case where the stay 110 is fastened to the front and back side plates 121 and 122 of the main body of the image forming member, the front and back side plates 121 and 122 of the main body of the image forming member may fall or be deformed because of dispersion of the tolerance of the length dimension of the stay 110. Because of this, it has been difficult to mass-produce a highly precise frame member, which constitutes the main body of the image forming member.